


Comfort In Another

by illusivereality



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M, death mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-24
Updated: 2016-07-24
Packaged: 2018-07-26 10:23:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7570516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/illusivereality/pseuds/illusivereality
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lance has been thinking about home, the Galra, and the Galra attacking home. With no clue how to deal with it, Keith decides to help Lance have at least one good night's rest.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Comfort In Another

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this at 4 am with no sleep and a bit to drink, so i apologize if it's extremely rushed. i was just in a klance mood and needed to get it out of my system!

     Lance couldn’t count on hand how many months he had been away from home. The other paladins had seemed to come to peace with their absence from home, but Lance would lay in bed at night and think of home. He hadn’t gotten much sleep recently, his memories of home and his mom keeping him awake. He missed  _ his  _ bed, he missed his family, he missed the beach, the neighborhood he had grown up in, and everything else that he had left for an undetermined period of time. Though when he was able to get a bit of sleep, his head was filled with nightmares. He dreamt of the Galra attacking Earth. Lance would toss and turn in bed all night while the images of his own home burning to the ground as the attack commenced. 

 

     The other paladins had become aware of his nightmares by walking past the door to his room one night when he had decided to retire a little earlier than everyone else. They could hear the sounds of distress he had been making. Unaware of what was happening, they were cautious to open the door. Pidge was the first to poke their head into the room. 

“He’s asleep,” they whispered to the others as they all quietly filed in. 

“Should we wake him up,” Hunk asked, the concern evident in his voice. 

“You guys go on, I’ll check on him,” Keith offered.

Shiro raised a brow at the Keith. “Are you sure? I can do it if you’re tired.”

Keith shook his head in response. “I’m not that tired, really.”

Shiro nodded before putting a hand on Pidge and Hunk’s shoulders. “Let’s go, guys.”

 

      Keith watched as they left the room, Shiro shutting the door, before turning on a small lamp next to Lance’s bed. He crouched down next to Lance, who was still making noise in his sleep. His cries were growing louder and louder as he began to turn in his blankets. 

“Hey,” Keith said lightly as he grabbed Lance’s shoulder. Their contact made no difference, Lance was still asleep. “Lance? Come on, man. Wake up.”

Keith began to shake Lance’s shoulder, his force growing until Lance’s eyes began to flutter open. He brought a hand to his face and rubbed his eyes before looking to Keith. 

“Did I oversleep?” 

Keith shook his head. “You only went to bed about an hour ago.”

“Are we under attack,” Lance asked as he quickly began to sit up.

Keith kept his hand on Lance’s shoulder, easing him back down. “No, Lance. The rest of us were heading to our rooms and we heard you making noise.”

“I don’t snore if that’s what you’re saying.”

 

     Keith rolled his eyes. “That’s not what I’m saying. Lance, you were crying in your sleep.”

“Oh.” Lance averted his eyes from the boy next to him. 

“Scoot over.”

Lance quickly looked back to Keith. “What? No.”

The boy frowned before pushing Lance over. He took a seat on the bed next to him, bringing his legs to stretch out in front of him. “You know, if something’s bothering you, you can talk to us. We’re all here for eachother.”

He groaned, running his hands over his face. “Nothing is bothering me. People have bad dreams sometimes. It’s a pretty common thing.”

“Yeah, I know that. We all know that. We also have noticed that you’ve been a bit off lately.”

“I have not,” Lance exclaimed. 

 

     He chuckled. “Yes you have. I can see that something really  _ is  _ bothering you. You’re not very good at hiding emotion, man.”

“Whatever,  _ man _ . Would you get out of here so I can sleep?”

Keith put his hands up in surrender. “Yeah, yeah. I’ll let you sleep. Just know that you’re not alone in whatever it is that you’re going through, okay?” He swung his legs off of the bed and made his way towards the door. 

“Thanks, Keith,” Lance mumbled as the other boy stepped out of his room. 

A head poked back through the door. “Sorry, what was that? I couldn’t quite hear you.”

“I said get out, Keith.” Lance frowned at him before switching off the lamp by his bed and turning to face the wall.

 

* * *

 

      Checking on Lance became a nightly routine for Keith. He didn’t want Lance to know that he was worried about him. He had a feeling that the reason for everything with Lance was him being homesick. Keith was homesick, too. All of the paladins were, and the only one who seemed to hide it from everyone else was Lance. 

 

     One night while Keith was going to check on Lance, he stopped in front of the door and listened. He did this often, just to check if it was necessary to risk waking him up with the sound of the door opening. Keith could hear soft sniffling and hiccups through the door. He opened the door slowly, looking in before actually stepping into the room. It seemed as though Lance hadn’t noticed the door opening, he was sitting up in bed with his knees pulled up to his chest. Keith softly closed the door and made his way to sit beside Lance, pulling the boy closer and wrapping his arms around his shivering frame. 

 

     “You don’t have to do this,” Lance stated through his tears. “I’ll be fine.”

“You won’t be fine if you keep everything bottled up inside of you, you idiot.” Keith began to run his hand up and down the other’s back in an effort to comfort him. “I told you that all of the other paladins are here for you when you need us. I told you that you weren’t alone in this, but you choose to keep it in. I don’t understand why, Lance. Why would you do that to yourself?”

“I know I annoy you all,” Lance stated.

“Yeah, you get on our nerves, but we all do the same thing with each other. It’s bound to happen when we spend as much time together as we do. It really can’t be helped.”

“I just don’t want to add onto that. I don’t want to annoy you guys with the way I am and then add on with whatever.”

 

     “Lance, is this all because you miss home?”

Keith’s question was met with silence. 

“I thought that might have something to do with it.” Keith sighed. “Lance, we all miss-”

“I have dreams that the Galra attack Earth and none of my loved ones make it. I watch my mom die in front of me. I hear the neighborhood screams in my head and they stay even after I wake up.”

Keith’s eyes widened as he felt Lance’s head come to rest on his shoulder. He began to think how badly things could be going in Lance’s mind. “You’re having nightmares like that and you didn’t want to talk about it?”

Lance shrugged, but kept silent. 

“Lance that’s not good for you. Your dreams can affect your health, you doofus.”

Lance yawned,” I know.”

“Start telling me these things, okay? I care about you,” Keith assured as he kissed the top of Lance’s head. 

“Uh, Keith?”

 

     Keith’s face began to burn. “Sorry, it just felt like that’s what I needed to do.”

Lance moved closer to Keith, their legs were pressed against each others’. “Thank you, Keith. For, uh, checking up on me.” Lance’s words began to slur, and his eyes began to droop more and more. 

“Why don’t you try and get some sleep?”

“I don’t think I’ll be able to fall asleep again tonight.” 

Keith began to move the blanket to cover the both of them. “Come on, I’ll lay with you.”

It was Lance’s turn to feel the embarrassment. “Y-you- You don’t have t-to do that.”

“I know I don’t  _ have  _ to, but I want to make sure you’re alright. I don’t want to leave only for you to lay here wide awake, tossing and turning until the sun comes up.” Keith shifted in the bed to make room for the both of them to lay down, putting one arm under his head while putting the other out for Lance. 

 

     Lance averted his eyes as he felt his cheeks begin to warm. He took a deep breath before lying next to the other paladin, relaxing as he felt Keith’s arm wrap around his body. Lance rested his head on Keith’s chest, his hand laying on Keith’s stomach. He could hear the boy’s heartbeat, finding it odd that the sound of Keith’s heart could be so comforting to him. 

“You know something, Keith?”

Keith hummed in question, his eyes closed as he listened to the other boy. 

“If we don’t wake up before the others, we’re never going to live this down.”

A smile broke out on Keith’s face. “I’m alright with that.”

“Yeah,” Lance asked, looking up to Keith. Seeing Keith’s smile brought Lance a smile of his own. He moved his head back to the spot on the boy’s chest. “Me too.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> i would actually really appreciate feedback on this one :)
> 
> ( find me on tumblr at: illusivereality.tumblr.com )


End file.
